To form wood plastic composites that can mimic the appearance and mechanical properties of traditional wood products, wood fibers and flours are typically blended with synthetic polymers. However the hydrophobic nature of the synthetic polymers and the hydrophilic nature of the wood fibers and present challenges to the formation of blends having the desired look and physical characteristics of natural wood. Lubricants and coupling agents are often used to address the compatibility of the two main blend components, but their use increases the cost of the final product and can present additional problems. For example zinc stearate, a commonly used lubricant, is known to be unsuitable for use with popular coupling agents and can also result in a wood plastic product with decreased resistance to water absorption.